


Amokian Rhapsody

by Spockaholic



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockaholic/pseuds/Spockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an author's love of K/S and Queen combines in a pervy song parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amokian Rhapsody

Is slash a strange vice  
Is it just fantasy?  
From a bored housewife  
An escape from reality?  
Open your eyes  
Look at these two guys and see  
Kirk is Spock's boy toy, I need no therapy  
Because they tease and flirt on the show  
Eyebrows high, gazes low  
Anyway, McCoy knows, doesn't take a genius to see, to see...  
  
 _ **Spock:** _  
Captain, must screw a man  
Lose my cum and get some head  
Spend my vigor or I'm dead  
Captain, Pon Farr's just began  
And now I've got to make it go away  
Captain, oooh  
Didn't mean to stroke your thigh  
If I'm not on the bridge this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters  
Too late, my Time has come  
Strips logic from my mind, balls are aching all the time  
Goodbye, Jim my buddy, I've got to go  
Got to leave your crew behind and lose my youth  
Captain, oooh  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes think I should've been trained at Gol  
  
 _(Guitar solo)_  
  
 _ **Kirk:** _       
I think I have a little fetish for this man  
  
 _ **McCoy:**_  
Jim you noob, use the lube on your virgin man bumhole!  
  
 _ **Spock:**_  
Vulcan hormones heightening, very very frightening me!  
  
 _ **Kirk and McCoy:** _    
Gotta lay him (gotta lay him)  
Gotta lay him (gotta lay him)  
Gotta lay him...  
  
 _ **McCoy:**_  
Stretch your hole, that dick will grow-oh-oh-oh!  
  
 _ **Spock:**_    
I'm just a half-breed, no one will mate me  
  
 _ **McCoy:**_  
He's just a horn dog, full of insanity  
Spare this poor guy from his Pon-strosity!  
  
 _ **Kirk:**_        
Easy cum, easy blow, will you fuck my hole?  
  
 _ **Spock:**_      
Jim, kroykah! No, I will not fuck your hole!  
  
 _ **McCoy:** _  
Fuck his hole!  
  
 _ **Spock:**_  
Jim, kroykah! I will not fuck your hole  
  
 _ **McCoy:**_    
Fuck his hole!  
  
 _ **Spock:** _    
Jim, kroykah! I will not fuck your hole  
  
 _ **Kirk:** _    
Fuck my hole!  
  
 _ **Spock:**_  
Will not fuck your hole  
  
 _ **Kirk:**_  
Fuck my hole!  
  
 _ **Spock:**_    
Never never never fuck your ho-oh-oh-ole!  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
 _ **Kirk:**_    
Oh fondle me, fondle me, fondle me and fuck my hole  
Beelzebub has a dildo put aside for me, for me  
For meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_(Guitar solo)_  
  
 _ **Spock:**_  
So you think you can bone me and risk your own life?!  
So you think you won't rupture and bleed till you die?!  
Oh, t'hy'la, can't do this to you, t'hy'la  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!  
  
 _(Spock undergoes the Kolinahr while the guitar solo plays)_  
  
 _ **Spock:** _    
Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me...  
  
Anyway McCoy knows...


End file.
